The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular to a container holder constructed to selectively hold one or more containers.
There exist a variety of container holders for use in vehicles, some of which are capable of supporting multiple containers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,764; 4,756,572; 5,060,899; 5,072,989 and 5,195,711 each disclose armrest mounted container holders having structure adapted to support two containers or cups in a vehicle. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,899 and 5,195,711 disclose container holders including a base and container support members movably connected to the base that are selectively moveable between a storage position, a first extended use position for supporting a single container, and a second extended use position for supporting a pair of containers.
However, automotive interior designers continue to demand new container holders designs having shapes and movements specifically adapted for the styling and spacial requirements of particular vehicle models. Further, the container holders must provide secure means for holding the containers in ergonomic and safe positions so that the containers will not be bumped and spilled. At the same time, it is important to maintain the simplicity and durability of the container holder, and also minimize the number of pieces and assembly costs.
Thus, container holders satisfying the above noted needs are desired.